elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of Valor
The Hall of Valor is a location in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It can be found in the Nordic afterlife of Sovngarde. Afterlife Known also as Shor's Hall, it is where the spirits of Nord heroes endlessly eat, drink, and sing songs of praise and glory. Heroes of Sovngarde can be found walking around or playing music. The ones unworthy of entering can be seen outside the Hall, looking in the window. During their visit, the player can speak to the spirits, who will discuss boasting, food, drink, and heroic deaths, and who will remark upon the absence of Shor—whose light would blind the player's mortal eyes. The player can partake of the food and drink within the Hall and sit upon the throne of Shor without incident. Characters The following characters can be found within the Hall of Valor at any time: *Felldir the Old, Ancient Nordic Hero. *Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Ancient Nordic Hero. *Hakon One-Eye, Ancient Nordic Hero. *Jurgen Windcaller, founder of the Greybeards. *Olaf One-Eye, former Jarl of Whiterun. *Ysgramor, first male human/nedic warrior and Harbinger of the Five Hundred Companions. *Ulfgar the Unending *Erlendr, Nikulas and Hunroor, who were turned to stone by the wizard Grimkell while on a quest to find Sovngarde. *Hero of Sovngarde, generic male or female Nordic Heroes. Behind the Scenes *The Hall of Valor is based after Valhalla that, in old Norse mythology, was a large hall in Asgard, where half of the warriors who are chosen to die in battle by Odin and his valkyries go to. There, they prepare for the events of the Ragnarök, which engulfed the 9 worlds in fire that ended all of them. Trivia *Roasted Ox Head (on a table in the center) and two Roasted Ox Legs (on a table on the right side) can be found in this location only. *While the tables are lavishly decorated with unique golden platters and tableware, none of it can be picked up by the player. *The golden plates and tableware in the Hall of Valor are identical in appearance to that of the silver plates and tableware, except for their golden hue. *Sneaking or combat of any kind, including shouts, is not possible within the Hall of Valor. *Jurgen Windcaller and a randomly generated Nord Hero (doesn't always appear) seem to have unique armor/clothing. Jurgen Wincaller seems to wear a hoodless version of the Greybeards' Robes. As for the random Nord Hero, he/she seems to wear a hoodless version of the College of Winterhold's Arch-mages' Robes, leading to the suspicion that he may be Archmage Shalidor. **It is unknown if there are any other unique armor/clothing that are present during the Dragonborn's visit to the Hall of Valor. *Once Alduin is being fought, you cannot reenter the Hall of Valor. (The "Requires Key" message appears) *It is possible to start a large fight inside the hall by pickpocketing either Tsun, or one of the three nord heroes, thus causing them to become aggressive, and luring them back into the hall, none of the characters can die, so the fight will go on endlessly. This can cause bugs such as Tsun not giving the option to return to Nirn after defeating Alduin, it is however quite amusing. Legate Rikke can also be incited to combat if the player has completed the Stormcloak quest chain before entering Sovngarde. Ulfric and Galmar can also be included in the battle if the player has instead completed the Imperial campaign. *In A Dream Of Sovngarde, Skardan Free-Winter claims to have spoken with Ysgramor within the Hall of Valor, who gave him some 'before death' advice. Gallery Sovngardehallconcept.jpg|Hall of Valor concept art TESV Hall of Valor Exterior.png Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Locations